


Dream need Sleeps

by Xx_Mystique_xX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insomnia, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Technoblade babies Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Mystique_xX/pseuds/Xx_Mystique_xX
Summary: Dream fears his power. The only way to weaken himself is to not sleep. Sleepy bois find out and help take care of him. Technoblade Babies Dream
Relationships: idk yet - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	Dream need Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This was written In less then an hour. I have huge plans for it. I mostly write chapters for this story while trying to get ideas for Endered Friendship. I won't abandon any of them. Updates for this will be random. But never more then a month apart.

Tommy was walking on the Prime path towards L’manburg, Thinking about what knew about Dream. He seemed to never sleep, Which was weird. Even Technoblade crashes after 7 days.

It's been something he's been thinking about for a while. He just always seems to be there. He figured he’d ask wilbur when he got to l’manburg.

It was a longer walk then usual but he made it before they had a meeting to prepare for future battles. Walking into the caravan he could see wilbur talking to his son, The furry. 

“Hey Furry” Tommy greeted  
“I have a name Thomas” The Furry growled at him.  
“Fundy calm down.” Wilbur said, giving a stern look to his son.

“What can I help you with Tommy?, You're early to the meeting.” Wilbur said while organizing papers on his desk.  
“Does Dream sleep?” Tommy questioned. Wilbur froze and slowly looked up at Tommy then looked back down.  
“No, He doesn’t sleep.” Wilbur said while pushing him out of his office.  
That was weird, Tommy knew something was up. He needed answers, Maybe BadBoyHalo has some answers.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Walking up the staircase to Skeppy’s mansion, he wasn’t aware of what was around him.  
Nor was he aware of a certain Masked man talking to the demon he was looking for.

Dream turned to look at him, “Tommy?”  
Tommy jumped 5 feet in the air “What do you want b man”  
“You just looked distant. Thought i’ll snap you out of it” The masked man said with a smirk.  
“Language” Bad said  
Both Tommy and Dream burst into laughter. Dreams laughter trailed off into harsh coughing, It looked strange to Tommy that such a powerful man was coughing and gasping for air. Bad kept rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. The coughing ended and he staggered. Looking towards the both of them he walked away. Bad was looking at the retreating man's back with worry.

Bad turned to him with a smile, “What can I help you with Tommy?”  
“Does Dream sleep” He asked the Demon  
Bad looked nervous for a second, while looking down at his feet he said “ He doesn’t sleep, Probably why his health is deteriorating. He only sleeps when he crashes, and he crashes hard. He could be out for weeks at a time.”  
Tommy was slightly scared. If Dream was this powerful when he was severely sleep deprived then how much damage could the man do.  
“Bad” Tommy said with a strange look on his face. “If Dream was fully rested when he dueled Techno, Who would have won then?”  
Bad looked at him, Tommy could see something in his eyes, he couldn’t tell what exactly. It looked almost like fear.  
“Tommy, If Dream was fully rested for that Duel. Then Techno would have never stood a chance.”  
Bad made direct eye contact with him. “ If you want anymore information then talk to Dream’  
Bad went back inside the mansion.

Tommy decided Techno should be made aware of these changes.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The tundra was colder than normal, Tommy was shivering by the time he made it to Technoblades house. Instead of knocking he barged right in. Which was a mistake.  
Techno had him against a wall instantly with a sword held to his neck, Phil behind him holding a loaded crossbow.  
“Gentlemen, let's be reasonable about this,” Tommy said, looking nervous.  
Phil instantly dropped the crossbow and pulled Tommy into his arms. “What are you doing in the cold this late at night, And next time knock. Techno’s eyes turned red. Be glad he didn’t do something”  
Phil turned to Techno “Let's get you some tea to help you calm down, Come on tommy you can have some too”

“I don’t need to calm down phil. I’m perfectly calm. Techno said in his usual monotone voice.  
Phil turned to glare at him, “Did you forget about the bloodlust going through your veins right now, I can see you wincing, The voices must be loud.So unless you want to be out all night in the cold I suggest you drink some tea and calm down.”  
By the end of his rant, Techno seemed to have shrunk in on himself, even Tommy looked shocked.  
Once Phil got everyone tea and got them settled in at the table he asked. “So what brought you here tommy?”  
Tommy looked nervous but he turned to techno and said “You never stood a chance against Dream”  
The house was dead silent for a few seconds  
“What do you mean Tommy, I beat Dream by 2 duels.” Techno said with a confused look on his face.  
“Only because Dream hadn’t slept for 7 months before your duel, I was talking to Bad and he said if Dream had been fully rested, You wouldn’t have stood a chance against him.”

Phil was looking at him in shock. How could someone go so long without sleep. He turned to techno “Com’on Techie lets go add another member to the sleepy bois”


End file.
